Vernis à ongles
by la pitchoune
Summary: Un OS sympathique sur un certain vernis à ongle qu'arbore une certaine princesse Gryffondor et qui ne manque pas d'intriguer un autre certain prince Serpentard... Un résumé bien vague n'est-ce pas ? Le mieux, je crois, c'est encore d'aller voir vous-mêmes
1. Le vernis à ongle

Vernis à ongle – Nail polish

Par insaneprincess – Traduit par la pitchoune

La classe de Potion était assommante.

Même lui, Draco Malfoy, élève-star de Rogue, avait toutes les difficultés du monde à se concentrer. Il n'y avait pas de préparation de potion aujourd'hui, simplement une leçon sur les Potions de Soins qu'ils devraient faire au prochain cours. Draco luttait pour rester éveillé, tout comme le reste de la classe. C'était aussi mauvais que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, par Merlin !

La seule personne à faire attention, nota-t-il avec ennui, était Hermione Granger, la Gryffondor « je-sais-tout ». On s'en serait douté.

Il soupira doucement. N'avait-elle aucune dignité ? Tout le monde était à moitié endormi, entraîné, bercé, dans une léthargie par le cours monotone que leur donnait leur professeur aux cheveux gras. Mais elle était assise là, tout à fait réveillée, en train de prendre des notes rapidement. Il n'y avait rien de différent ou d'étrange dans cette vision, Granger était toujours comme ça. Mais c'est là qu'il _remarqua_ quelque chose… de particulier. Quand il regarda sa main pâle courir le long de sa feuille, il fut choqué. Il se redressa instantanément, les yeux écarquillés. Impossible.

C'était ses ongles.

Il resta bouche bée devant eux – vert, argent, vert, argent, vert… Pourquoi diable Hermione Granger portait-elle un vernis à ongles aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il continua de regarder fixement cette découverte choquante, avant de regarder à la va-vite si quelqu'un d'autre s'en était aperçu. Personne apparemment n'avait remarqué que la princesse des Gryffondors arborait les couleurs de la maison rivale.

Il grogna presque quand il réalisa que même Potty et la Belette n'avaient pas remarqué cet événement dramatique – puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux morts, H.S. pour ce monde. Pour la Belette, il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait – l'abruti bavait.

Il n'aurait pas du tout fait attention au discours que faisait le professeur de toutes façons, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que les ongles d'Hermione Granger. Ses yeux les suivaient comme s'il était hypnotisé. Peut-être l'était-il.

Aussitôt que la cloche sonna, et fort heureusement, marquant la fin du cours, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la classe avec reconnaissance. Quand ses amis passèrent, pourtant, il leur dit « J'ai besoin de parler avec Rogue. Je vous retrouve dans la Grande Salle. »

Pansy sembla déçue, mais les autres opinèrent simplement du chef et continuèrent leur chemin. Draco attendit la dernière personne à quitter la salle, sachant qui ça serait.

Alors qu'elle sortait, elle fourrait encore ses notes dans son sac. Elle ne le remarqua donc pas, debout là, et par conséquent, quand elle leva les yeux et qu'ils rencontrèrent ses yeux gris et amusés, elle fit un saut d'environ trente centimètres.

« Ouf… » Elle reprit son souffle. « Tu m'as fais peur. »

Il fit un petit sourire en coin. « Oh, je sais. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu m'attendais ? »

« C'est possible. »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

« C'est peut-être, Granger, » commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, « que j'ai remarqué ton choix de vernis à ongle pour le moins intéressant. »

Elle rougit, l'air embarrassée.

« Pourquoi, Mademoiselle Granger, porteriez-vous du vernis à ongle vert et argent, vous entre toutes ? »

Elle soupira, l'air coupable. « Ben, t'as dit qu'on pourrait le leur dire –et je suppose que j'ai voulu les faire doucement à l'idée que je pourrais peut-être apprécier un Serpentard. »

Il fit un sourire en coin. « _Apprécier _? »

Elle sembla mortifiée. « Ou aimer », murmura-t-elle.

Il eut un rictus.

Elle soupira. « Pas que ce soit important, bien sûr. De toute évidence, Ron et Harry ne font absolument pas attention à moi. Je pensais qu'ils remarqueraient –je veux dire, je sais que c'était un cours ennuyeux », il tiqua, « pour eux. » Elle rajouta cela bien vite. « Mais sérieusement, ils ne se rendent même pas compte que leur meilleure amie sort avec un Serpentard ! Et avec un de ceux qu'ils détestent le plus, encore ! Ils sont aveugles ?! »

Il eut un rictus. « J'espère que non. Parce que je veux les voir demain, quand tu entreras dans la Grande Salle dans ma cape. »

Fin


	2. La cape

**La cape**

Par insaneprincess traduit par la pitchoune.

Elle était nerveuse. Quel euphémisme !

C'était peut-être une erreur. Ne pourraient-ils pas continuer de faire semblant ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas continuer de mentir à tout le monde ? Ce serait tellement plus facile ainsi.

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas. Elle en avait marre de faire semblant. Elle haïssait faire semblant de se disputer avec lui. Etait-ce si mal pour un Serpentard et une Gryffondor de s'apprécier –de s'aimer ?

Et bien ça l'était pour tous les autres.

« Tout se passera bien pour toi », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, nerveuse. Il sourit simplement. Il n'avait pas peur des conséquences.

Elle déglutit nerveusement. « D'accord », soupira-t-elle.

« Maintenant, je ferais mieux de rentrer. Que penseraient les gens s'ils nous voyaient entrer dans la Grande Salle ensemble ? », la taquina-t-il.

Elle roula les yeux. « Bien sûr. Nous ne pouvons pas foutre en l'air notre mascarade. Pas _maintenant._ »

Il sourit puis examina avec attention son expression. Tout d'un coup, il devint sérieux. « Tu n'as pas à leur dire si tu ne veux pas le faire », dit-il, semblant inquiet.

« Non ! Je veux le faire ! Je veux leur dire, je le veux vraiment. J'ai simplement peur de leurs réactions. J'ai peur de ce que tout le monde va penser. »

Il la regarda seulement. « Qui ça intéresse, ce qu'ils pensent ? »

Elle acquiesça. « A tout de suite », murmura-t-elle.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se détacher d'elle pour aller à la Grande Salle.

Elle soupira, resserrant la lourde cape autour d'elle. Elle pouvait déjà voir l'air effaré de Ron et Harry. Un air qui deviendrait vite furieux.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. C'était bientôt l'heure pour elle de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle marcha la tête haute jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les énormes portes ouvertes. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de ses deux amis rapidement et remplit son assiette. Peut-être qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas…

« Hermione… euh, jolie cape. », dit Harry en semblant troublé.

Elle lui sourit poliment. « Oui, j'ai pensé qu'il ferait froid dehors aujourd'hui. »

Elle pensa avoir entendu Ron murmurer quelque chose du genre « Elle était pas à l'intérieur toute la journée… » mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Elle n'avait rien à dire, mais elle se dit qu'elle pouvait être conventionnelle, elle commença donc une conversation. Peut-être alors, ne remarqueraient-ils aucuns _détails _à propos de sa nouvelle cape…

« Alors, comment c'est passé cet entraînement de quidditch ? »

Ron et Harry parurent tous deux surpris par cette question. En y pensant bien, elle n'avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit à propos du quidditch…. Oh très bien.

« Euh… bien », dit Harry. « On se débrouille bien, je pense qu'on aura les Serdaigles la prochaine… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, horrifié, les yeux exorbités.

« Quoi ? », demanda Hermione, timidement, se demandant pourquoi il la regardait avec insistance.

Quand il répondit, on aurait dit qu'il s'étouffait. « Qu'est… qu'est-ce que c-c'est… sur ta… cape ? »

Elle se figea. Elle l'avait presque oublié.

Elle baissa nerveusement son regard sur l'endroit où Harry pointait avec horreur l'insigne du petit serpent d'argent. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer.

« Euh… », les mots restèrent en suspend. Il n'y avait pas moyen de l'expliquer.

Elle couvrit le symbole de sa main pourtant comme s'il n'était pas là. « Rien… ce n'est rien. »

A présent, c'était les yeux de Ron qui étaient exorbités. « Tes ongles », s'étouffa-t-il.

Elle abaissa à nouveau son regard. Oh, c'est vrai. Ses ongles étaient toujours verts et argents. Elle avait oublié d'enlever ça…

« Euh… »

« Granger. »

Elle se tourna désespérément, reconnaissante qu'il soit là. Peut-être expliquerait-il tout à sa place…

« Oui, Malfoy ? »

Il sourit en coin. « Je vais bientôt avoir besoin que tu me rendes ma cape. »

Les bouches s'ouvrirent béantes. C'était comme si toute la Grande Salle regardait. Hermione rougit et sourit nerveusement. « Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Peut-être », dit-il doucement en lui adressant un clin d'œil, « que tu pourras me la rendre après que nous soyons allés ensemble à Préaulard ce samedi ? »

Elle sourit. « Ca me plaît bien. Allez, on va en classe. »

Il opina du chef en lui offrant son bras. Elle rayonnait alors qu'elle se levait.

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand elle entendit derrière elle une voix furieuse. « Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Hermione ? », hurla Ron.

Elle se retourna lentement et tout le monde put voir le regard mortel qu'elle adressa au rouquin.

« _Je _vais m'en tirer avec mon petit-ami, mais les mecs, amusez-vous bien à parler de quidditch, je suis sûre que c'est plus intéressant. »

Sur ce, le couple tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle, ignorant le silence et le choc qu'ils y avaient causés. Dans ce silence, seul un mot put être entendu comme Dumbledore se tournait et parlait à une professeur MacGonagall choquée.

« Enfin. »


End file.
